


at your earliest convenience

by whitenoisce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Office, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoisce/pseuds/whitenoisce
Summary: “Fuck me,” Donghyuck groans, and Sungchan only sighs, tightening his grip around Donghyuck’s waist to keep him upright as they step into the elevator.“That’s above my pay grade, Director Lee.”orSungchan is Donghyuck's assistant, and tonight he's tasked to bring him home.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 63
Kudos: 582





	at your earliest convenience

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm so sorry if you got this email and it said mark2chan it's not. it's just 2chan i accidentally clicked the wrong tag OTL

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Donghyuck groans, and Sungchan only sighs, tightening his grip around Donghyuck’s waist to keep him upright as they step into the elevator.

This isn’t really part of his job description. He’s only supposed to sit in his cubicle, redirect calls, answer emails, occasionally run errands—you know, the normal personal assistant stuff. But then again, nothing in Sungchan’s life has ever truly been normal, which probably explains why he’s spending his Friday night dragging his boss home after a particularly indulgent company party.

He knows that Donghyuck meant his words only as an expression, but with the dead weight around his neck, Sungchan’s willing to bet his left ass cheek that Donghyuck would remember none of this when he wakes up tomorrow morning. 

That’s why he chuckles, allowing himself a few words that would definitely get him fired if Donghyuck hadn’t had so much to drink.

“That’s above my pay grade, Director Lee.” 

As if to prove his point, Donghyuck’s laughs—this bright sound that Sungchan has only ever heard filtering behind closed doors—and almost drags his assistant down with him when he doubles over in the hilarity of it all. “Hah!” he shouts, voice ringing in the enclosed space. “You’re a funny one.” 

“Just stating facts, sir.” Sungchan smiles, and thinks that’s the end of that. He’s got his one moment of glory, and he’s content to repeat this moment a million times before he falls asleep tonight. 

But he should have known that nothing was ever so simple with Lee Donghyuck.

The elevator dings when they finally reach the penthouse apartment, but right before the doors open, Sungchan catches their reflection in the mirrored walls and notices an unusual sharpness in Donghyuck’s eyes. 

He really should have braced himself then, because it was exactly the type of look that Donghyuck put on whenever he had to seal a major acquisition. The kind of stare that made Lee Corp one of the largest corporations in South Korea. But of course, Sungchan only shakes it off, thinking nothing much of it but a trick of the light. 

Pity, he would have had at least ten steps between the shoe rack and the couch to think of a proper response to the bomb Donghyuck would throw at him the moment he hits the cushions.

“We both know that’s not true,” Donghyuck drawls out, chuckling in a way that makes Sungchan tense up unconsciously. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Jung. I can’t even imagine how much you’d pay just to get your hands on me.”

Sungchan lets out a nervous laughter and tries to remember exactly how many drinks he’s had tonight for his subconscious to manifest onto Donghyuck. He knows it wasn’t much, but he can’t say for sure because his mind is hyper focused on the way Donghyuck bites at his soft pink lips, a brow raised almost in challenge.

A couple beats pass in silence and then it _finally_ dawns on Sungchan that none of this is Freudian and he’s standing in the middle of his boss’s living room, basically waiting to be fired. Are his actions grounds for sexual harassment? Will his failed attempts at subtlety at least warrant him a warning from HR? Can he still get his stuff from the office? Oh god. He’s doomed.

“Uhh,” he stammers, feeling the embarrassment and shame creep up his neck like frills. “I apologize, sir. That was very inap—”

Donghyuck raises a hand and Sungchan promptly shuts up, watching with bated breath as Donghyuck pulls at his tie. 

“I _do_ like it when you call me sir,” Donghyuck starts, sending Sungchan a wink that shoots his heart to outer space. He flings the tie to the other side of the couch, and starts undoing the top buttons of his dress shirt before continuing. “But please, when we’re not in the office just Donghyuck is fine.” 

Sungchan doesn’t know what to focus on. The fact that his boss is giving him permission to call him by his name, or that said boss’s pretty collarbones are peaking out of his shirt like twin popsicles begging to be licked. 

He swallows audibly, frozen in his spot above Donghyuck’s expensive cream carpet. It feels soft under his soles but he doesn’t dare look down for fear of what he’ll find tenting halfway down. 

The rational part of him can’t believe he’s finding the prospect of getting fired by Lee Donghyuck hot. Granted, every little thing that Sungchan has seen Donghyuck do has been extremely attractive, but this is a new low, even for him. 

Sungchan wishes the ground would swallow him up or for a large bird would come and take him away, but what comes instead, is a hand reaching out to circle around his wrist, pulling him so close that if he were to move an inch, he’d have lips on his lips. 

“D-donghyuck?” Sungchan whispers, trying out the name on his tongue.

“Mhm, my name sounds so good when you say it,” Donghyuck says, blowing small puffs of laughter on Sungchan’s face. His breath smells like the lemon tarts from the party and mint—pointedly _nothing_ like the smell of alcohol at all. “I think it would sound better if you screamed it for me, don’t you think?” 

“ _Fuck._ ” Sungchan might not know how to work the faulty copy machine on the 10th floor, but he sure knows a proposition when he sees one. Arousal courses through him at the sight of Donghyuck licking his lips, and he holds Donghyuck’s half-lidded gaze when he runs a hot hand through his thighs. “You’ve _no idea_ how much I’ve been wanting to do this.” 

Apparently, he’s not the only one who’s been waiting too long. Donghyuck’s impatience is obvious in the way he swings his legs over Sungchan and straddles him in lightning speed, rolling his hips a couple times as if to raise the stakes. 

Donghyuck moans something positively obscene into the small space between their mouths, and the sound of it is all it takes for Sungchan to pull Donghyuck down for a bruising kiss. 

It tastes exactly like what Sungchan expected from Donghyuck: opulence, power, and lust rolled into skillful licks of the tongue. He can’t get enough of the way Donghyuck tastes, but underneath all that sweetness, what Sungchan can’t ignore is the conscious thrum of _sobriety_. 

A rare power surges through him at the thought of Donghyuck wanting this just as much as he does, and it makes him wonder how much of this whole night was staged just to get him right under his boss’s glorious thighs. Not that he’s complaining, because Donghyuck is wrapping his arms around Sungchan’s neck to press closer, and the way his thighs quiver above him just from the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing together feels like a big present waiting to be opened on Christmas Day. 

Sungchan doesn’t wanna wait any longer to untie the proverbial ribbon, so he moves his hands from their position on Donghyuck’s tiny waist to push the blazer off of his shoulders. Donghyuck takes the cue and begrudgingly pulls back from the kiss, looking every bit the perfect vixen that Sungchan knew he could be underneath all the poise. 

“You’re so… _fuck_ ,” Sungchan breathes out, completely winded by the image of Donghyuck—his _superior_ —undressing in front of him. “You’re so pretty, Donghyuck-ah.” 

“And you’re so damn slow,” Donghyuck bites back, but it sounds more like a whine. Sungchan can’t help the chuckle that tumbles out of him but relents, patting Donghyuck’s ass twice to get him to lift up so he can start properly unbuckling his pants. “Hurry up, Jung.” 

“So impatient,” Sungchan intones, daring to click his tongue in mock disapproval. Donghyuck’s off his lap in a second to shimmy out of his slacks, giving up on the buttons of his shirt and just pulling it over his head in haste. “You want this so much you can’t even wait to get to the bedroom?” 

Donghyuck makes a choked up sound at the back of his throat before he _growls_ , scrambling to yank Sungchan’s pants down his legs before bracketing him with his thighs again. They’re down to their underwear in seconds.

“Why the fuck would I go anywhere when you’re right here?” 

Sungchan would be lying if he said that didn’t make his cock twitch in his boxers, but as much as he doesn’t want to interrupt the momentum they have going, he needs to get his hands on some lube and a condom. And Donghyuck can’t possibly have them lying around in the living room… _unless?_

He blindly rummages through the side of the couch not really expecting anything else but cushions, but his fingers meet an inconspicuous bottle right on his second sweep, and his mouth drops open. 

“So you just— _ah shit,_ ” he breaks off, moaning at Donghyuck’s trail of hot kisses down the side of his neck. “Conveniently have lube hiding around in weird places?” 

“The couch isn’t weird. The fact that we’re here proves exactly that,” Donghyuck murmurs, sucking on the sensitive skin behind Sungchan’s ear. That’s gonna leave a mark for sure, but Sungchan can’t find it in him to care. “What’s weird is having one stashed at the bottom of my right desk drawer in the office."

“Wha—why even?” Sungchan asks, his mind almost knocking him out with endless possibilities. 

Above him, Donghyuck just laughs a little before grinding against Sungchan’s hardness. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” he teases. 

Curiosity burns in Sungchan as he slips his hands underneath Donghyuck’s boxers, palming the smooth skin of his ass before groping him _hard_. 

“I would, actually,” he says, smirking when Donghyuck tenses against him with a gasp. “I’d love to know what you get up to between those tiring shareholder meetings I schedule for you. Is that why your door’s always locked, _Director Lee_? So you can play with yourself?” 

“Ah fuck,” Donghyuck swears, a blush blooming bright from his chest at Sungchan’s words. He squirms even further when Sungchan’s fingers begin to dance around his hole, pressing down every now and then as if to breach, but never really pushing through. “S-stop that. Are you trying to make me cum before you even fuck me?”

“If that’s what you want,” Sungchan says, tone playful. “Do you think you have two rounds in you tonight?” 

Donghyuck groans, caught between wanting to rut against Sungchan’s cock and wanting to press himself against the pressure on his hole. 

“Next time we’ll go twice. Thrice, even, if you have it in you,” Donghyuck says against the heated expanse of Sungchan’s skin. Then, his voice drops to a whisper, “But right now, what I really need is for you to _fuck me_. Nice and hard, like I know you can. You think you’re up for that, Jung?”

Just like that, Sungchan surrenders and pours all his bravado down the drain. 

His mind is reeling with the thought of so many things—the subtle praise, the promise of next time, and a front row seat to whatever Lee Donghyuck gets up to in his expensive Herman Miller seats. All of that sounds like heaven to him, but what’s really matters right now is doing whatever Donghyuck wants—which is for Sungchan to fuck him. _Hard._

“Y-yeah,” Sungchan says, dumbly. “Yeah, let’s do that.” 

“Good boy,” Donghyuck coos, lifting himself up to slide his underwear down his plush thighs. 

Sungchan knows he should be doing the same, but he can’t take his eyes away from the sight of Donghyuck’s _perfect fucking dick_. It’s so pretty just like the rest of him—the head nicely rounded and pink, glistening on top and trickling down the rest of his perfectly proportioned shaft.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer,” Donghyuck snorts, obviously enjoying the attention. He gives himself a few strokes, smearing precome down his length before letting go and pulling at Sungchan’s boxers. “Let’s get this off of you, hmm?” 

He nods, lifting his hips from the couch as if on autopilot so they can finally be skin to skin.

All the while, a voice at the back of his head tells him that his job as an assistant in essence, is really just him taking care of Donghyuck in a myriad of different ways. Sungchan prides himself at being damn good at his job, and he supposes this brand of help should be no exception. 

The Donghyuck he knows loves results, so Sungchan promises to deliver. 

Sungchan brings him closer, the air around them perfectly still for a moment before capturing Donghyuck’s lips in a searing kiss. He feels Donghyuck melt into it, and he gratefully swallows all of Donghyuck’s whimpers as blindly reaches out for the lube.

He drizzles a generous amount over his fingers, warming them a little in his palms before reaching back to Donghyuck’s entrance. “Ready?” he asks, to which Donghyuck nods twice, hiding in the crook of Sungchan’s shoulder when the first finger slides in. 

The glide is easy, and it doesn’t take long for Donghyuck to start wiggling his hips, asking Sungchan for — “Another,” he gulps, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. “I can take another.”

Sungchan thinks that’s way too short a period for another one, but frankly he’s horny as shit and Donghyuck seems to know what he’s doing. He makes sure to watch Donghyuck’s face when he inserts a second finger, going in slowly while his other hand tugs Donghyuck’s neglected cock. 

A gasp flies out of Donghyuck’s lips when Sungchan breaches the second knuckle, making him stop in his tracks. “Shit, was that too much?” 

“Yes, no. I don’t _know_.” Donghyuck sounds completely destroyed, looking up to meet Sungchan’s eyes in some sort of plea. “Why are your fingers so fucking long? The fuck?”

At that, Sungchan exhales a sigh of relief, smiling to himself when Donghyuck hides back into the crook of his neck in embarrassment. He just finds him so cute, and to answer his question Sungchan only pushes in deeper, curling his fingers upwards until Donghyuck cries out. 

“They’re yours whenever you want,” Sungchan whispers against Donghyuck’s ear, alternating between stretching his walls and prodding deeper. Above him, Donghyuck trembles. “Just say the word.” 

“ _Jung_.” Donghyuck arches his back in a beautiful honeyed slope, fingers gripping onto Sungchan’s shoulders for dear life. “S-stop, fuck! I need you inside me when I come.” 

The words ring through Sungchan’s ears like an executive order, and it has him pulling out his fingers immediately despite the irrational urge to keep fingerfucking Donghyuck till he splatters all over himself untouched. Those thoughts are for _next time_ , and he tries his best to ground himself into _now_.

“Condom. Where?” he asks.

“Ah fuck, right.” Some semblance of clarity returns to Donghyuck’s eyes and he bends backwards, reaching out to the coffee table where his blazer has been flung to. It's quite a stretch, and Sungchan drinks in the sight of Donghyuck’s body, all soft angles and long lines. Beautiful. 

He makes a move to take the foil packet from Donghyuck’s grasp when he springs back into form, but Donghyuck slithers down into the carpet before he can, shaking his head as if to say no. 

“I wanna do it,” he says, but sets the condom aside in favor of gripping the base of Sungchan’s cock, pumping it a couple of times and grinning when Sungchan’s thighs tense before his very eyes. 

He doesn’t bother holding back a moan when Donghyuck dips a deviant tongue into the slit, and feels his soul leave his body when Donghyuck takes him in his mouth, his dainty fingers pumping the rest that won’t fit. If he were anywhere near a headboard right now he’s sure to have given himself a concussion already, so he’s infinitely thankful to be on a couch of all places. 

Sungchan closes his eyes and gets lost in the feeling of Donghyuck feeling so tight and wet and _good_ , but any more and he’ll definitely lose his mind. 

“Shit, _shit_. That’s enough,” he eventually huffs, pulling Donghyuck off of him by the hair. He doesn’t miss the way Donghyuck’s eyes roll at the sharp sting, and files that information away for future use. “You’re way too good at that.” 

“All for you baby,” Donghyuck winks, tearing through the foil packet using his teeth and rolling it down Sungchan’s cock in a swift succession of moves. Before he knows it, Sungchan’s got a lapful of Lee Donghyuck wiggling his hips, one hand propped on his shoulder as he positions himself. “Ready, Jung?” 

Sungchan uses all of his core strength to lean in for a taste of Donghyuck’s lips. “Give me everything you’ve got, Director Lee.”

Donghyuck _giggles_ at that, and Sungchan’s heart almost melts before Donghyuck’s sucking air through his teeth and sinking slow and tight down Sungchan’s length. 

“Ah, you’re…” Donghyuck stops halfway through, thighs quivering from the effort. A drop of sweat travels down his neck and all Sungchan wants to do is lick it all up. “Forget what I said. You’re long _everywhere_. Fuck.”

“No need to take everything,” Sungchan reassures, thumbing the softness of Donghyuck’s lips. 

He’s sincere when he says it, but of course Donghyuck would take it as a challenge. Sungchan watches in real time how fury passes through his features, lips pursing before chasing his finger to suck. 

“I wasn’t complaining,” he says, before _impaling_ himself on the rest of Sungchan’s cock. It punches a moan out of both of them, and Sungchan grits his teeth through the overwhelming urge to rut into Donghyuck’s heat. He doesn’t understand why but the sound of Donghyuck’s breathless pants is the sexiest thing he’s ever heard in his life. 

“No need to rush,” he says, running his hands through the vast expanse of Donghyuck’s skin. “I mean it.” 

This time Donghyuck only nods, brows furrowed while he takes his time getting used to the intrusion. Sungchan takes it upon himself to lick hot and wet into Donghyuck’s mouth, distracting him from the ache of the stretch. 

After a little while, Donghyuck starts shifting his hips to test the waters, bracing himself on Sungchan’s shoulders as he pulls himself up—the hot drag positively torturous—and then slams himself back down with a whine. 

Sungchan’s vision almost whites out from the impact and he swears he could die like this—buried deep inside Donghyuck as he watches him lose himself on hard earned pleasure. He finds out that Donghyuck is _loud_ when he wants to be, and it pushes Sungchan to start thrusting up on the push down so that Donghyuck could be _louder_.

“Fuck,” Donghyuck gasps, eyes fluttering close. “You feel even better than I thought you would.”

His brain struggles to catch the words before they disappear, “You thought about me?” 

“Are you serious?” Donghyuck chides, rolling his hips harder as if to make a point. “Why did you think I needed lube in the office?” 

“Holy shit,” is the only thing Sungchan manages to say, fingers tightening their hold on Donghyuck’s soft hips before speeding up. “Y-you’re—you can’t be for real.”

Donghyuck has the audacity to laugh, the soft sound of it punctuated by little gasps and moans. 

“Not sure why you’re so surprised, Jung,” he whispers, leaning closer to press absent kisses along Sungchan’s jaw. “Walking around all day with your stupid suit and your stupid face, giving me stupid coffee every morning with your stupid smile— _ah_!” he shudders, halting for a second. “You had it coming.”

Sungchan groans, not knowing how much longer he’s going to last. His head is spinning at the tight heat surrounding him, the feeling of Donghyuck whispering filth in his ear, and all the colors in his vision blurring into an overwhelming shade of pleasure. 

The hot coil of his impending orgasm is threatening to wrack through his body, but he staves it off to focus on the job at hand. Tonight is all about Donghyuck, and Sungchan will see to it that this beautiful man above him will see stars behind his eyes before he does. 

So he slumps down a little lower, bracing his feet flat on the ground before grabbing Donghyuck’s thighs to push them further apart. It creates a new angle that has Donghyuck sobbing into the crook of his neck, a broken litany of “Fuck, fuck, fuck, there baby, _fuck!”_ spilling out of his lips, tears in his eyes, fingers raking desperate red lines down the sides of Sungchan's arms. 

It burns and it burns and it burns but Sungchan keeps on going, speeding up his thrusts without sacrificing precision. He takes Donghyuck’s ass—one cheek in each hand—and hoists him up so that he’s closer, cock sliding against the hard planes of Sungchan’s abdomen. 

“I’m—I’ve gotta—” Donghyuck cries, stimulation from all sides reducing him to incoherent sobs. “ _Sungchan,_ _please._ ”

“Please what?” he dares to ask, fueled by the sound of his name spilling from Donghyuck’s lips. “What do you need?”

“Wanna come,” Donghyuck moans, thighs spasming around him. “ _So close_ —fuck, please! Give it to me!”

“You know I will,” Sungchan says darkly, before wrapping a firm hand around Donghyuck’s flushed cock to bring him to the edge. “Go on then. _Come_.”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Sungchan is greeted with the sight of Donghyuck throwing his head back in a shout—all sense of volume control lost—as his entire body quivers uncontrollably on top of him. 

Sungchan has never seen anything like it. 

Donghyuck clenches him in a vice grip where they’re connected, but everywhere else is like having his own personal earthquake served right on his lap. Donghyuck’s body doesn’t know what to do with itself—his figure folding in and out of itself, jets of white shooting out of him in thick loads, hands clenching and unclenching in attempts to ground himself on nothing. Sunghan's breath stills. He thought this only happened in porn.

The image of Donghyuck crying through his orgasm is the last thing Sungchan sees before he’s coming, too, not even aware of exactly how close he was until he’s falling into the precipice, eyes wide shut and body tense against Donghyuck. 

He feels Donghyuck slump against him soon afterward—his body probably having run out of steam and indecision. He’s exhausted but amid the spots dotting his vision, Sungchan somehow finds the strength to lift his hand to thread fingers through Donghyuck’s damp hair. 

This is officially the best fuck of his life, and that’s saying something considering he probably fucked through the entire School of Management back in university. 

“Do you happen to keep trash cans in weird places too?” he asks, once he’s gathered his wits. The cum drying between them doesn’t bother him much but being stuck in a used condom does. “We need to clean up.” 

“No, that’s your job.” Donghyuck huffs, not moving an inch from where he’s sprawled boneless over Sungchan’s body. “Don’t wanna move.”

Laughter rumbles out of Sungchan’s chest, heart clenching at the slight pout on Donghyuck’s lips. 

“Let me do my job then.” Sungchan lightly pats Donghyuck’s ass, eventually tapping an insistent drum beat when Donghyuck won’t budge. “C’mon, Director Lee. You have to get up.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Donghyuck groans, pulling off of Sungchan. “But you’re not allowed to play bongos on my butt next time.”

Sungchan can’t help the smile that spreads through his face as he stands up. “No promises.” 

_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> my name is literally chanchan. if you're surprised i'm writing for this ship then that's on you!! akldsjfa kidding
> 
> hello hello! wrote this little thing throughout the weekend i'm pretty happy with how it turned out! this ship just has so much potential i can't wait to see more of them in the future! hope you guys enjoyed! kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/whitenoisce) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/whitenoisce)


End file.
